Consequences
by snoopy-pie
Summary: This is AU one shot and a response to a challenge on Portkey. I hope you all enjoy it. Just a bit of fun writing this night of consequences for Harry and Hermione. Please R&R! Hey! I have changed this a little to hopefully make it better. Thanks!


Word Count: 2,590

Rating: VERY PG13

Consequences

It was the night before Harry planned to leave and Hermione sat alone on her bed. The tears falling unbidden down her face seemed to go unnoticed as she went over every moment she and Harry had ever experienced together. All of the Horcruxes were destroyed after many months of research and adventure and now it was time to face Voldemort. Harry had been adamant about going alone and a large row had ensued between the Trio. Ron finally realizing that Harry was destined to do this alone had shakily given in and sadly hugged his best friend before retreating to the comforting arms of Luna. Hermione however had not been as easily persuaded. In fact she had not been swayed at all. She was planning on going with Harry whether he wanted her to or not because he needed her. He was not some invincible hero or sacrificial martyr that everyone seemed to think he was. The whole scene down in the kitchen of Grimauld Place that evening had made her blaze with anger before she bolted to the comfort of her room. How could his friends just send him off to his doom? Was he dispensable to them? Was he not just as important as anyone that they fiercely insisted he was protecting? Who was going to protect him? He was warm, compassionate, and as essential to her entire being as the air she needed to breathe. She was not going to give him up that easily.

Hermione heard the door knob turn and she knew he had come to her. She could feel his presence as he softly kneeled down before her and took her small delicate hands into his. He rested his forehead against hers and she knew he was crying. She felt his tears mingle with hers and her heart broke with such agony she knew it was time to tell him.

"Harry… I can't let you go…" Her mind was screaming to pour out her heart but the words would not come. Her throat constricted and her mind went numb with the pain that only love could mend.

Harry placed two fingers over her lips to shush her and when she raised her chocolate brown eyes frightfully to his, Harry brought his lips crashing down onto hers. Their need for each other drowned out any coherent thought of war or last stands. Their Kiss seemed to last forever until He reluctantly pulled away from her sweetness and held her close to him.

"I love you so much Harry," Hermione whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist and delighted in how his hands moved to the soft nape of her neck.

Harry caught his breath at her soft words and he pulled away from her for a moment and looked down at her tear streaked face and the love he felt for her overwhelmed him. "Hermione, I love you." His words floated down to her like a warm blanket and she sighed contentedly as his lips lowered once again to her swollen lips. He couldn't get enough of her and his hands began to roam over the soft curves of her body which elicited a moan from Hermione and that seemed to be his undoing. Her response to his touch was more than he had anticipated and he couldn't stop himself from touching her. He lowered her into the soft pillows of her bed with soft touches and tender passion slowly consuming them both. Their feelings were taking them to a place where neither had been before and soon they were completely lost in each other. Tonight they would be everything to each other.

The sunlight streamed into Hermione's room and with an effort she opened her eyes somewhat groggily. A slow smile began to form over her countenance as memories of the night began flashing through her mind. They had lat last found love with each other and found solace in each others arms. Suddenly she jumped up and looked around the small room as Harry's words during the early hours of the morning came crashing back to her.

"I have to go Mione," he had said almost ominously." Hermione had been almost asleep but gently nuzzled his neck as his arms tightened around her.

"You won't really leave without me will you Harry? I love you." She murmured sleepily. Hermione had felt him tense and looked up into his eyes that held so much fear and love. He swallowed and smiled down into her adoring face trying hard to steel his resolve about what he was going to do.

"I need you Hermione and I know your love will save me in the end." His deep voice broke with those words and she had smiled drowsily thinking that he had agreed with her plan to accompany him. However, sometime before day break Harry sadly stroked her wild mane of hair, gave her one last goodbye kiss and disappeared into the night to meet his fate.

Hermione's hurt seemed to encompass her entire soul as realization that he left her finally sunk in. Ron tried to comfort her but there was nothing that could offer her relief from her aching heart. She and Luna decided to go visit the Burrow when Ron joined the fight against death eaters a week later and there they waited for any news to filter in about the boys they loved. Mrs. Weasley fussed over her and tried to cheer her up but the only thing that could cheer up Hermione was the return of Harry.

Nearly a month and a half had passed before those that were left finally received word from the one and only Remus. A very pregnant Tonks who was staying with the Weasleys let out a strangled scream when she saw a snowy white owl flying toward the Burrow one morning. In moments every person in the house was standing by the kitchen window completely motionless. Hermione seemed to have stopped breathing when Hedwig gracefully swooped in and dropped a scroll on Mrs. Weasley's hard wood table. No one seemed able to move until Ginny stepped forward and with nimble fingers unrolled the parchment. Hermione's hands flew up to her neck nervously as they waited for Ginny to read the scroll. Suddenly a giggle erupted from Ginny and she grinned at everyone present with tears glistening in her eyes. "They are coming home!" she breathed breathlessly.

"What about Harry Ginny? Is he to come home as well?" Hermione heard her own small voice like a stranger and she looked like she was about to faint.

"Ginny walked over to Hermione and handed her a small note that had only her name written shakily on the front. Hermione took it and opened it slowly afraid of what she would find written inside.

Along the center of the torn piece of parchment was one phrase.

_I was right; your love is what saved me. _

_Harry_

Hermione choked back her tears as relief came crushing down on her in waves. He was saved.

A week later everyone had returned home including Harry who was recovering famously in what used to be the twin's bedroom. Hermione didn't seem to be quite herself and was getting a lot of suspicious looks from Mrs. Weasley and Tonks. Hermione felt like she floated everywhere she went however because Harry was safe. As far as Hermione was concerned it meant everything to her that he was at last free to live a normal life. One evening after a particularly pleasant afternoon chatting with Harry by his bedside, Hermione came downstairs to let him have a nap and collapsed in a nearby chair while dinner was being prepared. She had intended to help but fatigue seemed to be plaguing her and she was certain she was coming down with some sort of flu bug. Gathering her wits about her she stood up when Mrs. Weasley asked if she could peel the potatoes and suddenly she felt herself sinking into blackness.

"I'm telling you there is something wrong," said a far away voice. "She can't have just fainted for any good reason." Hermione smiled because she knew the voice of her red headed friend anywhere. Ron apparently was harassing people again.

"Well we can't very well hear what the healer is saying with you huffing and puffing about it Ron." Luna chimed in her dreamy voice.

Hermione opened her eyes and found that she was lying on her very own bed upstairs and she tried to sit up.

"Sit up slowly dear," said Madam Pomfrey. The old woman was bent over her with smelling salts and smiling kindly at her. "You are lucky Mr. Weasley here kept you from hitting the floor when you fainted." She indicated Ron who just shrugged. "But not to worry fainting spells are quite normal in the beginning of most pregnancies." She patted her on the knee and began packing up her things. "You will be fine just take it easy for a couple days and…"

Hermione blinked. "Wh…what did you say?"

"Your friend Mr. Weasley cau…"

"No! The other thing about……pregnancy?" Hermione couldn't believe she had heard the old witch correctly and suddenly everything became clear to her and she giggled.

"Oh dear…dear…dear, I believe I have let the cat out of the bag a bit early haven't I? Of course I assumed you knew about it. I mean you must be at least 8 weeks. More than enough time to…well…be missing something?

Hermione suddenly realized what Poppy was telling her and she brought a hand up to her chin as if lost in thought. "Well I knew our first time was going to be special but……wow….Pregnant!"

Tonks laughed and chortled, "What a stud."

"I don't believe it!" Ron shouted growing redder by the minute. "I knew he went to your room that night but I didn't think anything like this would happen! He promised me he would treat you with respect." Ron snorted and ranted on. "I can't believe he got you pregnant after one time!"

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother, "Ron you are hopeless, it really only takes once you know." She placed a hand on her hip and flipped her hair back importantly.

Hermione wasn't listening as she tried to work out in her mind when the conception took place and she spoke without realizing she had an audience, "Of course we didn't sleep much that night so it could have been any number of times."

Ron was looking red as a firecracker. "I am so going to kick Harry's chosen one, boy who lived ass!"

Luna clucked her tongue and dreamily spoke in a sing song voice, "Now Ron you are just jealous because you normally fall asleep after 10 minutes. Of course that works for me because if a person loses sleep the bangle nogs have better access to your mind." Ron tried to shush her but finally ended up blushing profusely when George and Fred doubled over with hilarity.

"I wonder if it happened during our first time in the bed. It could have been any one of the times in the shower though…and then there was his Invisibliity cloak…" Hermione giggled over that one and suddenly realized she had a few spectators when she heard Ron make a high pitch kind of scream.

"You did it more than 3 times?" Ron said bewildered and scratched the back of his head.

Ginny whistled and fanned herself with a perfectly manicured hand, "Whooo…you lucky girl. I knew Harry would be amazing in the sack."

Fred and George had been watching the entire scene unfold with mirth glowing in their eyes before they both piped up to contribute to the conversation. "Bless him," Quipped George. "We never knew Harry had it in him."

Fred nodded in agreement and rubbed his chin before adding, "I always worried about that boy going off to certain death. Good to hear he wasn't a virgin when he faced old Voldieshorts."

Luna looked up suddenly and dreamily offered another thought, "How are we going to enlighten Harry of his impending fatherhood?"

At this moment someone in the doorway coughed causing everyone in the room to turn and stare at the intruders. There stood Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looking rather traumatized over their children's topic of conversation and between the two of them was Harry. He was standing on some sort of crutch looking pale and weak, but he had a huge grin on his face as he limped over to Hermione's bedside.

Mrs. Weasley immediately took charge and shooed everyone out of the room. "Now let's give them some privacy. No need for all of us to be poking our nose in something that is none of our business!" Ron reluctantly followed Luna out of the room and Fred pointed his finger at Harry and winked which was met with a roar of laughter from George who slapped Harry on the back good naturedly before closing the door behind them.

Hermione blushed and looked into Harry's bright green eyes. "I thought you were sleeping Harry." He climbed into the bed next to her and opened his arms to which she readily snuggled into. "Well, someone told me you weren't feeling to well and I wanted make sure you were okay." Harry looked down into her frightened eyes and knew he could never love anyone as much as he loved her. "Would you mind terribly much if I didn't kneel down on one knee to do this?"

Hermione gasped and looked at Harry with wide unbelieving eyes. "Harry you don't have to do this because I am pregnant. I understand that…that…you might need time." She paused when his eyes bored into hers with the same hungry look in them that she remembered all to well from their first night together.

Harry smiled and leaned in for a kiss but before he reached her waiting lips he spoke in a deep voice, "Marry me."

Hermione's pulse quickened at the simplicity of his request and she could think of nothing to stop her from accepting. It was what she wanted more than anything and before she could think of saying anything else she heard own voice whispering, "I'll marry you Harry." Before she could utter a single breath about the million things rushing around in her head Harry claimed her lips possessively. It was their first kiss since his return but she weakly fell back onto the pillows threading her fingers through his shock of messy black hair. He felt wonderful and she realized she had been waiting desperately for him to kiss her like he had that night.

When they were able to pull away from each other the sun had set and was casting soft shadows around the room. Harry felt loved for the first time in his life and his arms instinctively pulled her closer to him. She was warm and soft and she was going to be the mother of his children. He silently reached down to touch her flat tummy which held the life they created and he smiled. "I always wanted it to be you Hermione." A tear slid down his cheek and she brushed it aside with trembling fingertips.

"Harry, are you okay?" Her brown eyes glowed with warmth.

"Hermione, you have just made me the happiest man in the world. I came out of hell to a heaven I scarcely knew I deserved to find you. Now you are carrying our baby and I love you so very much." Hermione closed her eyes and gently pulled him close to kiss his lips.

After a lovely dinner compliments of Mrs. Weasley, Harry managed to convince Hermione that he was well enough to apparate them both to Grimauld place. Harry had started a fire while Hermione made some hot cocoa before settling onto the sofa to snuggle in each others arms. Later that night Harry made love to her again except this time the threat of death or war was absent from their lives. It was amazing how after all they had been through they could love each other so completely and it showed in every touch and whisper. The next morning when Hemione awoke she sighed with relief to find Harry by her side sleeping soundly. Gazing at her husband to be in the dim light of dawn she smiled to herself and snuggled into Harry's arms happily secure in their love and with their future.


End file.
